Ami's Confession
by Gothic Mamo-chan
Summary: Ami is frustrated because she doesn't know if she should tell her true love the truth about her feelings, a flashback story. (New: Chapter 4...somehow...*shrugs*)
1. Ami's Confession

Ami's Confession  
  
It was early in the afternoon and Ami was talking with her friends about their daily life. Usagi had a big grin planted on her face when she heard the stalled, embarrased response she got from Rei.  
  
"So...Rei, you have a boyfriend? don't lie, I can see right through you. You're blushing and it shows." Said Usagi and smacked Rei on her back.  
  
"Watch it, Usagi. You don't know what you're talking about. I don't.....have..a...boy..friend" Rei said trailing off when her train of thought drifted. Her eyes met Ami's and blushed a little, quickly darted her eyes to Usagi and started to yell at her some more.  
  
"And what's it to you to know anyway? I never gave you any lip when I heard you and Mamoru-san were a couple" Rei stuck her tounge out at Usagi. Usagi complied and stuck out her tounge, too.  
  
~*~*~(Gothic: skipped five hours to get to the next part)  
  
Ami was already getting ready to go to sleep, brushing her teeth and brushing her hair. A little rutial Ami did before going to sleep. Ami slid into her pajamas and walked graciously to her bed. She took out her necklace that was given to her on her birthday and set it on her nightstand.She looked out her window as she layed down on her bed and slipped herself into the covers. Ami had not forgotten the day her necklace was given to her, by her love.  
  
~*~*~(Gothic: this next scene's a flashback)  
  
Ami was outside Rei's house, watching the stars in the sky. Her thoughts were clouded by sad thoughts and Ami sighed in desperation. She had excused herself outside saying that she was not feeling good. Rei walked right behind Ami to try to comfort her. It was unusual for this birthday girl to be unhappy. Rei saw the uneasiness in Ami's eyes and tried her best to comfort her. Ami sat there looking up at the stars, depressed and certainly frustrated. Rei sat next to her and put her hand on Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Ami, what is it? Why are you sad all of the sudden? I know you Ami, nothing upsets you easily." Rei said, she tried to get some answers as to why Ami was upset.  
  
"Rei, have you ever felt as though there's someone out there, meant for you and that someday you'll meet them and live happily, like Usagi and Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes," Rei looked up to the stars like Ami was looking at them, "I have, though I don't know when I'll meet him. I'm sure that you'll meet your match too, Ami, if that's what you're upset about."  
  
"No, I feel like I'll never meet that person." Ami said, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Rei, this is confusing. I feel that I'll never meet 'him' because.....because." Her voice trailed, she didn't want Rei to find out her secret and tried to divert or at least sway the truth from her worry. "...I love you, Rei.." She managed to whisper. "I've felt that I'll never be able to be with anyone because I love you. But I feel like you won't love me back, that we'll never be anything more than friends. I won't be with anyone else because you hold my heart." Ami looked away with shame as to what she had unleashed upon one of her best friends. Rei had a look of surprise, shock and uneasiness all at once. Ami just didn't love her like a friend loves a friend, she LOVED Rei and now Rei knew. Ami ran from the situation, wanting to avoid any more problems, she slowed and stopped and got out a coin and prayed for luck, threw the coin to the altar and ran to the steps of the shrine. Rei caught up to Ami and stopped her. She wanted to let Ami know, let her know that she wasn't the only one in that situation. Rei had felt a special connection to Ami ever since that day in the couples' ship, she just didn't know what it was. Rei and Ami were stopped in the entrance of the temple, too far away for any of the senshi to see them clearly. Rei put her hand on Ami's cheeck and looked at her sweetly.  
  
"Ami, hold on. You haven't heard what I have to say." Ami looked at Rei, she looked upon Rei's eyes and loosened up a little. "I love you too." Ami now had the look of surprise, she did not expect her to say that. Ami's stomach got lighter and felt like she could fly. Ami's heart let out a squeel of joy and hugged her friend. She felt like crying out of happiness and relief. Ami cried a little on Rei's shoulder and her hug got tighter and tighter. Rei did the same and held her new found love so tight that not even the gods could pry it apart. The moon behind them shun brighter than usual on top of the two new lovers. Rei took the initiative and broke their spell. Ami let go with a silent sigh and looked into Rei's eyes again, this time without shame. Rei put her hands on Ami's face and dove her lips to Ami's, both now locked in a passionate kiss. Aphrodite herself could have cried tears of love for the two. Rei let her lips caress Ami's and finally broke the kiss.  
  
"Ami, I never gave you my gift. I saw this on a display window and I thought this would look good on you." She put her hand in her pocket and got the gift she had bought Ami. It was a necklace with a little heart locket. Ami opened the compartment and saw inside a little picture of Rei winking at her. Ami let out a soft giggle and threw her hands on Rei.  
  
"Arigato, Hino Rei."  
  
"Don't mention it Ami. Now let's get back before the other get suspicious, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Said Ami and with that, both walked to Rei's room.  
  
~*~*~(Gothic: okay, this ends the flashback)  
  
Ami grabbed her necklace and opened the heart locket. She looked at the new picture that she had put in there. It was ami and Rei with their arms on each other, smiling, winking at the camera and giving 'v' signs with their free hands. She loved this picture and it made her nerves calm down a little. She closed the locket and gave it a small kiss and put it back on the nightstand. She turned off the light on her lamp and pulled the cover up to her shoulders and went to sleep. Now she was completely relaxed and dreamt of beautiful things.  
  
(Gothic: Ok, this is the end to this story. This story is not like my other one. This one is more about romance instead of lust. Ja ne ^/-^ please review, though,) 


	2. Ami and Rei

Ami woke up, much more relaxed than the day before. She stretched her body and rubbed her eyes as the light shun through her window. She got up and went to the bathroom and took a bath. She turned on the hot water and the cold water, balancing each other to make the water warm. She got in and stood in front of the water for a long time, almost as if she had fallen asleep. She clensed her body and shampooed her hair. 'Today's the day,' Ami thought, 'Today's the day I come out to the senshi.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rei was outside the temple tending to her priestess duties. She was sweeping when she heard her grandfather call her. "Yes grandpa, I'm having the party here. I won't make a mess now leave me alone, please." Rei didn't want to go through any ordeal. She promised Ami that she would tell the rest of their friends since she felt bad hidding anything from them. 'Ami, I hope you're ok.'  
  
"Rei, one more thing," her granfather called, "Drink this! whatever brought out that bitchy attitude, you need to calm it down." (Gothic: Ok, I know this would never happen, but I have a reason for it.) "I'm sorry granpa, it's just that I'm a little worried and edgy, I didn't mean to yell at you." She replied. She felt nervous now, she hadn't meant to yell at him.  
  
"It's ok, Rei. You know, it's bad for you at your age to be edgy and worried. You don't want to have a heart attack before your time, do you? Now drink this, it'll make you feel better." Rei took the cup from her grandfather and drank it. The tea worked almost as immediatly as she drank it. Now she felt like she could tackle the world. She just hoped that Ami would be ready, it was a year since they both proclaimed their love for one another. They seemed almost inseperable and now they would tell the others why they were. She just hoped that they would accept of this like they accepted of Haruka and Michiru. Rei shook her thoughts away and went back to her priestess duties.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ami was dressed in her school uniform and was brusing her hair. She had coached herself mentally because today, she would tell the rest of her undying love for Rei. Now everyone would know, it was her gift for the rest.  
  
"Ami, I know you won't be here today so I wanted to give you this before you left." Ami's mother said as she entered Ami's room. It was a gift box and a little cupcake with candles on it. "It may not be as elegant, but it's what I could get out of twenty minutes of baking. And this, I thought it would go nice with your necklace."  
  
"Thanks mother," Ami's eyes were teary, "I don't know what to say. I love you mom." Ami's mom sat down next to her child and was startled from her daughter's reaction and the hug that came with it.  
  
"Thanks Ami, but first," she said as she took out a lighter from her pocket and lit the candles, "you have to blow the candles from your little cake." Ami, wiping the tears from her cheeks, took a deep breath and blew the flames out, 'I wish today goes well for me'  
  
"Now, open your present," Ami's mother chirped handing Ami the wrapped package. Ami took it and unwrapped it gently and opened the box. Ami took out a pair of golden rose earrings. She admired the craftmanship and knew this had set her mother back a pretty penny. Ami looked at her mother with a confused look on her face. Her mother was not one to waste money on anything unimportant, but here she was, giving her only daughter a priceless treasure. That look quickly changed to a caring look and give her mom a hug.  
  
"Thanks mom." She sobbed. She soon realised that she wouldn't be shun upon if she let out her secret about her love out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was 7:00 pm and getting darker by the minute. Ami and the other senshi were dancing before they had the cake. Mamoru was being pulled from every which way as Usagi, Makoto and Minako wanted to have a turn with him. "Let go, Usagi, you have Mamoru-san all to yourself. Let us just have a dance with him, we won't steal him away from you." Said Makoto as asurance to Usagi.  
  
"Speak for yourself sister, I want this hunk for me and only me." Exclaimed Minako, getting a soft giggle from Rei and Ami. Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka and Small Lady came in carring a gigantic cake (Gothic: Ok, a cake big enough for three people to carry.) with the words 'Happy Birthday Ami' written in strawberry jam. The candles being the only thing lighting the room now, Ami sat down close to the cake and saw everyone's eyes full of joy. Ami took a deep breath again and blew away the candle's light. Setsuna looked at Ami when she thought she heard something coming out of Ami's mouth. 'I wish they don't get mad at me and Rei' thought Ami. Setsuna saw how serious Ami saw the situation. She knew about Ami's secret, it was the only perk of being the goddess of time. Small Lady let out a quick cheer for Ami when all the candles went out. The lights were turned back on and Rei stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Ami. Ami gave Rei her hand as she became more of a nervous wreck. Everyone stared at the two lovers standing side-by-side confused at the sight. Haruka and Michiru gave them a less confused face because they had gone through a similar situation. The only looks of encouragement they received were from the three outer senshi.  
  
"I have kept a secret from everyone since last year. It's been eating at my soul and now I've decided to release my secret to you all." Ami said in a rather depressed voice. Before Ami got out her last sentence out, she looked at Rei for support and then turned to face her audience. A little sound interrupted Ami before she could finish. Usagi took out the locket Mamoru had given her a long time ago. She still carried it as much as she carried her moon broach. Its song was playing without any stimulus from the outside world. It was like the time she went to the hotsprings with her earth family. Ami, now holding Rei's hand with love instead of nervousness, decided to go on.  
  
"I'm in love with Rei." Everyone, except for the outer senshi, had looks of surprise on their faces.  
  
~*~*~(chapter end)  
  
(Gothic: wow...this took a long time to write. Damn writer's block, why must you curse the talented with blocks that delay the writing of such beautiful literature. I did mean to end it like this. I have no idea if there will be a third chapter, but I'm sure there will be. Please review!!) 


	3. Ami's biggest fear, Disownment

(Gothic: Now continuing where I left off. I hope everyone likes it.)  
  
Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru had all looks of acceptence. Michiru and Haruka both knew how it felt coming out and thought it would be nice to have another couple to hang around with. The other senshi were another matter all together. They all had surprised looks on their faces and were dumbfounded that two of their own had found love within the group. Minako was the first to break the group's silence.  
  
"Ho--how...How come you didn't tell us earlier?"  
  
"I was afraid that I would be looked at wierd and made fun of. I'm sorry I kept this from you guys. I know I should have told you earlier." Ami responded. "Although this being Rei's and my aniversary, I decided to tell you today. It seemed appropriate."  
  
"Well, I think it was romantic. I feel happy for the both of you." Said Makoto, winking at Rei and Ami giving them a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah Ami-chan," said Usagi, leaving her locket on the table to play its beautiful song for the two, "don't think we will hate you for finding love. After all, we senshi fight for the name of love, right Rei-chan?"  
  
"Thanks, Usagi-chan." Said Rei with a warm and caring smile.  
  
"Okay, now I don't want to sound prude or anything but, when are we gonna eat the cake?" Usagi said and everyone dropped their head in disbelieve and an anime sweatdrop appeared on their heads.  
  
~*~*~(Gothic: skip to Ami's home.)  
  
Ami walked in, giddy as ever. It was nine thrity at night and Ami felt hyper. She came in home with the biggest smile, kissed her mom on the cheek and went to the bathroom and prepared herself for bed. ami's mom followed her child, wanting to know of her new-found happines.  
  
"Ami.....honey, you have the biggest smile in the world. What happened that's made you so happy? I want to know." Ami started brushing her teeth and manage to get out whatever understandable words she could. "Nofin mom. jus da uffual," she grabbed her cup of water and rinsed her mouth, spat on the sink and continued, "But I feel wonderful." She put her toothbrush down on its place still covered in toothpaste and went to her room to get her towel. Ami's mind was forgetting every little detail. her euphoria high did not go away and messed with her normal function. "When I got to the party, we danced and had cake. After that I made the announcment and everything worked out." Ami turned on the water and leveled the water of her shower. Ami's mom was now curious. "Ami, what was this announcement?" Ami walked into her shower with her clothes on. Ami's mother now looked at her wierdly.  
  
"I came out to them and accepted me for it." She said bluntly. Her mind was wondering to that night's events to not notice she was bathing with her clothes still on, let alone notice she had bluntly told her mom she was a lesbian. Ami's mom's eyes went wide as she heard her child say she came out.  
  
"Wha..wha--what did you say?" She asked her child with disbelieve.  
  
"I came o...u...t..." She stood there, dumbfounded. She now noticed her clothes were more than soaked. She looked to the sink and saw her toohbrush covered in used toothpaste. She looked at her mother who now had a look of shock and fury. Ami looked down at the floor and fixed her eyes on a tile close to her shoe.  
  
"Ami, I don't know where you got this idea from, but I know I didn't raise a child to be a faggot. Where do you come from telling me you're a lesbian!!?" (Gothic: oooooh! that's gotta suck! *covers away* don't hit me, just read. This just happens to be the story's conflict) Ami still looked down. She didn't expect this from her mother. She had thought that her mother would be a little bit more reasonable and her mother proved her wrong. Ami's eyes began to fill with tears. Her mother's words were cutting at her heart. Ami's stomach began to feel heavy and she felt like her heart was being churned, twisted and drained of love. Her tears were masked by the running water hitting her whole body and felt as though her life was escaping through them.  
  
"Are you listening to me, Ami Mizuno!?" Her anger showed fiercely in the look she gave her child. Ami still didn't answer, her stare fixed on the bathroom's tiled floor and tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Ami ran out of the bathroom and into the living room to the door. Ami opened the door trying to get away from her mother. "Ami Mizuno, where the hell do you think you're going!?" Ami continued to run and didn't hear her mother call out to her. She made it out of the apartment building and ran and ran and didn't care where she would end up. She left her mother back in the apartment and made it to the park and continued to run. It started to rain and lightning decorated the night. it started to drizzle a little and the thunder reigned the sky but Ami paid no attention to it. She unconsiously went to the place she felt safe, the Hino Shrine.  
  
Ami climbed the stairs hastly and made her way to the altar. her knees gave way and cried there. Her sobs the only sound she heard and the only confort was the shrine. Her hands on the ground, she cried freely and tried to dig her nails into the ground. Rei heard all of this and walked out of her room and saw Ami. She saw Ami crying and knew something was wrong. (Gothic: "Well, genuis, She crying. What the hell do you expect out of a wet, crying girl in the middle of the night, everything to be peachy?" HAHA!! beat ya to it!! :p) Rei ran to her side and put her arms around her.  
  
"Ami, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rei asked. Ami looked up to Rei and hugged her tighly and put her face on Rei's shoulder. "Oh, Rei." Ami cried louder and her hug became tighter. Rei hugged back and put her hand on top of Ami's head.  
  
"Ami." The rain was gentle and dropped on top of them caressingly. Ami's hold got looser and relaxed. Ami explained what had happened moments ago, telling her how her mother exploded in anger and told her the harsh words that had made her cry. Rei looked at Ami's eyes and lowered her face and kissed Ami gently.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night, Ami spent the night at Rei's house. She had made up her mind to not go back to her mother's house. She knew that she would only complicate her love and thoughts. Ami's mom felt sorry that she had said what she did but disowned her completely. She felt she didn't have to go through a rough divorce and raise Ami all by herself just so she would go against the order of things. (Gothic: Man and Woman and not same sex relationships.) That night, Ami thought of her future. She had decided to live with Rei and had planned to talk to Rei's granfather about working in the shrine. Ami still wanted to become a doctor and asked Rei if they could rent an apartment. That night Rei and Ami did a lot of thinking and that night, the moon protected one of its own again.  
  
(Gothic: Ok, that's it. You don't like the ending, go tell it to the chancelor of China. I didn't mean to end it like this. my thoughts became cloudy and I confused Rei with Makoto. Hey, that happens when you stay until two in the morning to watch the world's cup games. Mexico won, one to Zero against Croasia. ah-huh- ah-huh ah-huh! in the immortal words of the sportscaster Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! XO :p Oh, yeah, one more thing. save your breath if you're gonna flame me because I don't particularly care if you do. like I said, if you don't like it, cool, and if you do, cool.) 


	4. Ami: Star

  
_(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Sailor Moon, nor the original storyline. I do, however, own the poem found in this chapter and this particular plotline. Now that that's said, you can't sue me, nah-nah :p)_   
  
_(Gothic: Four months later)_  
  
Ami walked into her two bed apartment, tired from school entering with that month's groceries. This was the apartment Rei and Ami planned on buying (and did), and now they shared their lives together. They loved each other's presence. They would look into each other's eyes before going to sleep. Ami walked into an empty apartment, taking off her shoes and carrying the food supply to the table. She took a seat and curiously looked at a beautifully crafted piece of paper. She picked it up and read the heading:  
  
**_My Ami_**  
  
Ami, love, one I can't live without.  
Ami, shine, light my heart and body throughout,  
Ami, star upon the great heavens,  
shine your luster into my soul  
make the gods jealous and   
bury yourself deep within my bones.  
Let me see you forever up high,  
radiating beauty into our earth  
lend the moon your light,  
so you can shine at night.  
So that I won't be lonely without my star,  
Ami my love.  
  
happy anniversary sweetheart,  
my dear beloved Ami  
Love, Rei.  
  
Ami folded the paper perfectly and held it close to her heart. She took care not to stain it with her now-aroused tears and placed it back down unto the table.

She took out of the cupboard a tea set, a tin cup full with tea leaves, turned around and took out a pitcher of fresh water from the fridge.

She sat on her leather comfort chair, with a book on her hand and on her little table next to her, a tea kettle and a cup and saucer. The contents hot and steamy, the aroma of freshly brewed tea perfuming the living room. She turned the page and looked up at the time, turned to her side and took a sip of tea.

"Gomen nasai, Ami-chan!" Rei said, turning around to close and lock the door, with music sheets on her hand and a music wand sticking out of her hair, "i would have gotten here sooner if the music director didn't hold our meeting two hours longer than usual. Seems a few students felt like--"

Rei was cut off by Ami who gave her a passionate kiss and took of Rei's wand out of her hair.

"Well, you're finally here, so it doesn't matter that you were late." Ami interjected and looked warmly into Rei's eyes. She lead her to her chair and served her a cup of tea. And by now, both lovers were talking about their day, with the setting sun a background to their conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
(Gothic: I didn't want to continue this story, hell, this isn't much of a continuation. I just wanted to create an ending for my ending, I just hope you people like it.)  
  



End file.
